


Thanks, Jackhole

by shamemeonce



Category: Borderlands, vore - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feeding, Forced, Macro/Micro, Multi, TINY - Freeform, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamemeonce/pseuds/shamemeonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds himself crushing hard with a girl named Jessica, and Jack decides to add unwarranted spice to the new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Jackhole

Timothy was the only double that looked like Jack to the bone. No, seriously they shaped his bones to look like that dickhead even more so. And it was probably because of that fact that Jack picked on him so much, so Tim tried his damnest to not give him any reason, playing his role perfectly. That is... until someone caught him off guard and slapped the Jack right out of him.

The doubles had two jobs; to act like Jack and inspire the workers. Tim was making his round through the accounting section when he saw... _her_. The way her glasses sat on her nose, the small bits of hair sticking out, why, even the bags under her eyes and the coffee stains on her shirt were adorable. He couldn’t help it, the very sight of her made him sigh happily, watching her the biggest doe eyes in history. Feeling someone watching, she looks up for a moment and notices him staring. Blushing, she gives him a shy wave. That snaps him out of it, looking around for other people, but it was just them. Blushing too now, Tim returns the wave, just as shy.

Her name was Jessica, and they spent the rest of the day together. Talking and chatting, just enjoying the other without a care in the world, it was truly wonderful. That is, until Jack received word one of his doubles wasn’t on their route.

Eventually she had to go back to work, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Tim was so happy, the happiest he’d been in years he could barely stand it. He was sitting on a bench while daydreaming when he heard the speakers announce his double number, and to report to Jack immediately. Oh no. Tim had completely forgotten about his route and Jack was probably, no,  _definitely_  pissed. Hurrying to the elevator and walking up to the office doors, he braced himself for the worst.

Jack was sitting at his desk, swinging a tiny doll back and forth as he waited for Timothy to walk up. It wasn’t until he was a few feet away that he realized the doll looked like Jessica, and then something horrible happened.

“Tim...!!” she exclaimed, only to be dropped by Jack and onto his desk with a small thud and a cry of pain from her.  


“Saw you two love birds on the camera. Pretty cute, reminded me of my first wife and I. Pretty... damn... _cute_.”  


He had placed a hand on Jessica’s back, pressing her hard into the surface.

Tim was instantly begging, pleading with Jack not to hurt her.

“I’ll never see her, if that’s what you want I’ll do it...!!”  


“Tim, baby. I don’t want you two to be apart!” He gets up, walking around the desk with the terrified woman in his hand.  


“In fact, I want you two to be as _close_  as possible.” Jack muses, placing a hand on Tim’s shoulder. It felt anything but friendly.  


Suddenly being slammed against the wall, Tim yelps in surprise from the sudden force, and his eyes going wide as Jack shoves the tiny in his mouth. He struggles to spit her out, but Jack’s hand clamps over his mouth and nose, the other arm keeping him pinned to the wall.

“Now... go ahead and swallow her whole. Go on~”  


Tears spill over Jack’s hands as Tim looks at him in horror, continuing to struggle as she thrashed inside his mouth, the two fighting for her freedom. He wasn’t going to let this happen to her and was slowly beginning to black out from the lack of air. And for just a moment, Jack takes his hand away, letting Tim suck in a lungful before clamping down on him again. It was at that moment that Tim realised that with air he couldn’t let out, he couldn’t hold her with his tongue. With a victorious grin, Jack shoves Tim’s jaw upwards, sending her flying at his throat. He couldn’t help it, the heavy thud triggered his reflexes, and he swallowed.

Being released fully this time, Tim falls to his hands and knees with a loud sob from feeling her struggle down the esophagus. Not even taking a moment to hesitate, he goes to shove his fingers down his throat, but Jack knows exactly what he’s doing. Crying out in pain as a foot steps on his hand, Tim sobs and grabs his boss’s pant leg, begging and pleading with him to not let her die.

“I’m sorry, please I’m so sorry, don’t do this to her...!!”  


Her thrashings stopped, his hand flying to his stomach and he lets out a miserable wail, leaning over until his head touched the floor. What Tim, and Jessica, didn’t know was that she was fine, and it was only the high stress that caused her to pass out. But Jack knew, and it just made his grin all the wider.

“She’s fine ya dumb-dumb. Probably just freaked out until she fainted” he snorts, taking his foot off Tim’s aching hand. He looks up as Jack leans against the desk, his entire body trembling.  


“But I... she’s in my...”  


“Look. Don’t let me catch you out of character again, got it? Or next time I keep her. And it won’t be pleasant for her. Not at all....”  


His unhurt hand still over the heavy lump in his belly, Tim gets up, so full of questions and still so very scared.

“Jesus kid, stop shaking, you’re embarrassing me. I don’t look good scared” he frowns. “Now get your ass home. Pretty sure she won’t like waking up inside a belly, hm~?”  


Tim shudders, hating the tone of what he said, and quickly leaving without another word. He had to get her out of there, just in case he was lying. It was Jack, afterall.


End file.
